Lachryma's Heart
by Akae-Chan
Summary: Las vidas de Natsu y Lucy darán un giro inesperado tras la catástrofe ocurrida en su última misión. ¡¿Personas convertidas en Lachrymas! ¡¿Magia perdida! "-Lucy... ¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué no me oyen? ¿Dónde estoy?"
1. Chapter 1

Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Era un día normal como otro cualquiera en Fairy Tail; todos comiendo, bebiendo, Gray y Natsu peleando, Erza con su tarta de fresa... Incluso Lucy, que seguía teniendo problemas para pagar la renta al final del mes.

-**Natsuu... Vamos a una misión...**-dijo Lucy jalándole para que dejara de pelear.

-**¿Ahora? Pero si...**-Lucy puso una cara triste **-Vaale...**

-**¡Happy! Vamos a una misión**.-Gritó Natsu a su azul compañero, que estaba comiéndose un pescado.

-**¿Ahora? No puedo, he quedado con Charle. Vayan ustedes... Solitos jujuju**- éste puso cara de travieso.

Natsu lo ignoró y fue con Lucy hasta el tablón de misiones.

-**Mmm... ¿Cuál cogemos?**-Preguntó la chica.

-**... ¿Por qué no este?**-dijo Natsu emocionado al ver la recompensa que daban.-**¡Pagan 5 millones!**

-**¡¿Qué?! ¿Tanto? ..**.-se quedó pensativa un rato-** ¿No crees que es un poco arriesgada? Hay que detener a "un mago extremadamente peligroso". La descripción dice que es un experto en lacrhymas...**-Pero cuando fue a mirar a su compañero, éste ya se había adelantado y le dijo a Mira que la aceptaban.

-**¡Oe Natsu! ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo!**

Al final, por insistencia de Natsu, se fueron a la misión. Él estaba emocionado por la recompensa que ofrecían y lo sencillo que iba a ser, pero Lucy tenía un mal presentimiento; algo iba a salir realmente mal.

Por fin habían llegado la ciudad donde estaba su cliente, el "señor Ikara". Cuando Natsu se había recuperado de su mareo, fueron a su casa. Vivía en una gran mansión, en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando entraron, el mismo Ikara fue a recibirles. "_Que raro_" pensó Lucy; "_si vive en una mansión como esta, ¿como es que no ha venido una criada a recibirnos?_". Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando llegaron a un gran salón. Era igual de grande que todo el apartamento de Lucy, lo cual le asombró; hacía tiempo que no estaba en un lugar tan grande. Ikara les hizo una señal para que se sentaran en el sillón.

-**Gracias por haber aceptado la misión. Como ya sabréis, me llamo Ikara.**-Dijo el señor dirigiéndose hacia ellos.-**Espero que podamos llevarnos bien. Ya tengo vuestras habitaciones preparadas para vosotros. Podéis estar aquí todo el tiempo que dura la misión.**-dijo mientras se levantaba- **si me acompañáis os enseñaré las habitaciones...**

Natsu y Lucy lo siguieron. La mansión era incluso más grande de lo que parecía por fuera; pero no veían ninguna persona más que ellos tres. Era extraño.

-**Perdona,... Ikara-dono... ¿No hay nadie más aquí?**-De pronto, Lucy tiró de la manga de Natsu.

-**¡Natsu!**-susurró la chica-**eso no es asunto nuestro...**

-**Es normal que lo preguntes. De todas formas, pensaba decírselo después...**-dijo Ikara.- **Todos ellos fueron... Convertidos en lachrymas.**

-**¡¿Qué?!**- exclamaron a coro Natsu y Lucy.

-**Sí, parece increíble, pero es la verdad. Ese malvado lo hizo. De repente un día apareció por aquí y... Fue una masacre.**-dijo Ikara con la voz entrecortada.

-**P-pero... ¿Lacrhymas? ¿Cómo es posible?**-dijo Lucy alterada.

-**Es gracias a la magia que él posee. Por eso pago tanto por esta misión. Es extremadamente peligroso; puede convertir a todo lo que pase por delante en lachrymas.**-De repente, Lucy se fijó en que Ikara estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas.-** I-Incluso ella...**

-**No se preocupe, nosotros le daremos su merecido a ese tal...**

-**Torisanka.**-le susurró Lucy.

-**¡E-eso eso! Torisanka, ¿no?.**

-**Sí, el mismo.**

Cuando ya se dieron cuenta, habían llegado a sus respectivas habitaciones. Estaban separadas. Después de que Ikara los dejara solos, Lucy fue al dormitorio de Natsu. Estaba lejos, como unos 5 minutos caminando, y la mansión no es que fuera precisamente agradable, no. Estaba llena de polvo y telarañas. Cuando, por fin llegó, se encontró que Natsu no estaba. Se quedó extrañada, así que esperó al chico sentada en su cama. Al final, acabó pasando toda la tarde hasta que se hizo de noche. Lucy sí que ya estaba preocupada. "_¿Pero dónde está este chico?_". "_No puede ser..._" Pensó Lucy. Se levantó de un salto y se fue corriendo hacia su dormitorio. Al cabo de poco, ella ya se encontraba delante de su puerta, exhausta por la carrera que había hecho. Entonces, cuando abrió la puerta, sus pensamientos se habían convertido realidad. Natsu estaba tumbado en su cama con despreocupación. Al instante, Natsu giró su cabeza hasta su enfadada compañera.

-**¡Oe! ¿Dónde estabas? Se nos ha pasado el tiempo para salir a investigar hoy...**

-**¡P-pero dónde estabas tú! Estaba esperando en tu habitación. ¡No sabes lo preocupada que me tenías!**-Gritó alterándose.

-**¿Y tú a mí no? **-dijo saltando de la cama. Iba a seguir hablando pero se calló cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

-**Hola chicos**-era Ikara- **perdón por interrumpirlos, pero la cena ya está lista.**

-**Muchas gracias Ikara, no tenía por qué preocuparse...**

-**¡COMIDAAAAAA...!**-Dijo Natsu mientras corría hacia el comedor.

-**Hay que ver... Natsuu**-dijo Lucy al ver que su compañero ya se había ido corriendo.

-**Espera... Hay algo que tengo que decirte. Ten cuidado.**-dijo secamente Ikara.

-**S-si...**-dijo Lucy ante tal inoportuna advertencia.

Después de la cena, cada uno se fue a su respectivo dormitorio. Ya muy entrada la noche, todos estaba dormidos, excepto Lucy. Todavía seguía pensando en las palabras de Ikara. "_Ten cuidado..._" ¿De Torisanka? Lucy ahora si que estaba aterrada. Torisanka tenía el poder para convertir a alguien en una lachryma. Eso podría pasarle a ella, o incluso a Natsu. "_Natsu..._" Pensó Lucy. "_Espero que no pase nada. Bueno, hora de dormir._" pensó mientras se metía en la cama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Cap 2**

"_Que aburrimiento_" pensó Natsu mientras que miraba el techo. "_Me pregunto si estará Lucy dormida. Iré a verla_".

Recorrió los laberínticos pasillos que se hallaban en aquella mansión, pero por más que insistía no lograba encontrar la habitación de su nakama.

"_¿Dónde demonios está la habitación de Lucy? Maldita sea..._" pensaba mientras caminaba. De pronto, sintió un susurro que pedía ayuda. Levemente asustado, buscó el origen de aquella voz, deduciendo que estaba tras una de las numerosas puertas. Intentó abrirla, pero estaba completamente cerrada. Tras numerosos forcejeos logró su objetivo, y el susurro se intensificó, logrando apreciar que pertenecía a un niño. La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, aunque no fue un problema iluminarla gracias a su fuego. Lo que vio le dejó atónito: cientos de lachrymas apiladas por todas partes.

-**Ayuda...**-Natsu volvió a escuchar los susurros del niño.

-**¿Dónde estás?**

-**D-detrás tuyo. Soy una lachryma.**- El DragonSlayer se quedó petrificado ante tal confirmación. Tal y como había dicho el niño, detrás de él había una pila de lachrymas.

-**¿Cuál de esas lachrymas eres?**

-**No lo sé...**

"_Vaya_" pensó Natsu. "_Esto va a ser muy complicado, mejor avisaré a Lucy para que me ayude_".

-**Voy a ir a buscar a Lucy para poder encontrarte antes. Vuelvo enseguida.**

-**¡No, no te vayas por favor!**-decía sollozando el niño.- **eres la única persona con la que he hablado en mucho tiempo. Tengo miedo.**

-**Vale, me quedaré... Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué eres el único que puedes hablar?**

-**Tampoco lo sé...**

-**¿Y puedes hacer otra cosa más que hablar?**

-**No... Yo... Y-yo quiero volver a ver a mi madre.**-susurró ya dejando de reprimir su llanto.

-**O-oe... Tranq**- un brillo lo interrumpió.-**¿Qué?**

El brillo procedía de la pila de lachrymas, concretamente de una. "_Así que no sólo eres capaz de hablar..._" Pensaba mientras cogía la lacrhyma.

-**Ey, mira. Creo que te he encontrado.**-Dijo Natsu intentando animar al niño, pero sólo se le escuchaba sollozar.

-**Venga, no estés triste. Te ayudaré a buscar a tu madre, pero primero vamos a por Lucy.**

-**¿Quién es Lucy?**-preguntó lastimosamente.

-**Es mi compañera de equipo. Te va a caer bien, pero no la enfades, es peor que Erza cuando está enfadada.**-un escalofrío le recorrió mientras que recordaba la última vez que Lucy se enfadó.

-**¿Quien es Erza...?**

-**Un monstruo. Bueno, mejor nos vamos ya.**-dijo mientras que salía de aquella extraña habitación con la Lacrhyma es su mano.

Todavía se escuchaban los leves sollozos del niño, pero Natsu fue animándolo hasta que se calmó. Justo cuando cesó su llanto, la luz también lo hizo.

-**Brillas por tus emociones.**-dijo Natsu.

-**¿Eh?**

-**Antes cuando empezaste a llorar tu lachryma se iluminó, y gracias a ello pude verte. Y ahora que estás tranquilo se ha apagado.**

-**¿Entonces es por eso que mi madre no brilla? ¿Está tranquila?**- preguntaba con esperanza.

-**...**-Natsu no supo que decir, no era bueno para estas cosas, así que decidió mentir-** Sí, seguro.**


End file.
